A conventional exhausted air dispensing device for a hydraulic power nailer known to applicant is disclosed in FIGS. 1 and 2 wherein the end cap connected to the rear end of the body of the power nailer has a recessed area and a plurality of holes 11 are defined through the end cap. A cover 10 is rotatably connected to the end cap and engaged with the recessed area by extending a bolt 1 through the hole 14 in the cover 10 and the hole 16 in the recessed area of the end cap. The cover 10 has an opening 13 defined in the periphery thereof so that the exhausted air flows through the opening 13 via the holes 11 in the end cap. Although the device is well known to persons in the art, the exhausted air is still too strong so that it may impact the cover 10 to affect the rotation of the cover 10. The positioning for the cover 10 depends on only one bolt 15 which is cooperated with a washer so that it is difficult to adjust the bolt 15 to let the cover 10 be rotatable as desired. Furthermore, because the exhausted air expelled from the holes 11 of the end cap is so strong so that leakage will be found between the cover 10 and the end cap. That is to say, the exhausted air could blow in the directions that the users do not want to, for example, the exhausted could blow dust around the object to contaminate furnished surface or painted area that is not dry yet.
The present invention intends to provide an exhausted air dispensing device which effectively reduces the speed of the exhausted air blowing from the end cap of the nailer so that the exhausted air with slower speed will be easily guided to flow through the opening defined in the cover according to the user's wish. Therefore, the inherent shortcomings of the conventional exhausting air dispensing device are improved.